


They're Beautiful

by AdoringDelano



Series: The Future of Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A & V are a celeb couple, And Betty and Jughead come on tour just bc, F/M, Fame, Famous Archie and Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDelano/pseuds/AdoringDelano
Summary: The one in which Betty and Jughead talk about how they believe that Archie and Veronica are truly soulmates.





	They're Beautiful

"Do you think that they'll stay together?" Betty asked. On her lap, was Vera, hers' and Jughead's daughter. Jughead looked onto the stage. Up at the front, Archie and Veronica were sat down on the stage, singing something-or-other that they'd written together. 

"Yeah." He replied softly.

Veronica was very, very pregnant, one hand resting atop Archie's, the other holding onto her microphone as she sang softly.

"Me too." 

"I think they'll be together forever. They're like...like an everlasting fire. They won't stop burning. Not ever."

"Ice."

"Huh?" Jughead raised his eyebrows as the music began to swell.

"V used to say that she wasn't fire, she was ice. I remember that. It was how she got us on the River Vixens."

On stage, Archie moved closer to Veronica, his hands on her baby bump, and they kissed at a pause in the music, earning a cheer from the crowd below.

"Everlasting ice...I wonder if that's a thing."

"When they're around." Betty offered, rocking Vera gently.

"But Archie's so...fire."

"Ice and fire?" 

"Like...A Song of Fire and Ice."

"I see what you did there." Betty grinned.

"What?"

"Game of Thrones?"

"I don't even watch that."

The song had finished, and Veronica and Archie were walking off stage, whispering and waving.

"Hey guys!" Veronica beamed.

"Hi V. Enjoy the concert?"

"Best one yet." Archie put his arm around Veronica's waist and she buried her head in his chest happily. They walked over to the makeup department.

"I told you." Betty leaned over and whispered in Jug's ear.


End file.
